


Not Again

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, George is worried, Relationship is not main focus, hurt farmer, injured farmer, mine accident, mine battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Based on my reading from Welwick at the Stardew Valley Fair. Literally just what popped into my head when she spoke.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stardew Valley, just my ideas and this story.

     Mello entered the Stadew Valley Fair for the first time and was immediately in awe. Although things like this happened in Zuzu city, every thing was so much more magical here in the valley. As she walked around with her napsack full of goodies she ran into the mayor whom welcomed her to the fair and told her to put her items on her stand if she was competing. She thanked him and went to set up quickly so she could see some of the attractions before the judging started. Once her vegetables and such were placed in the order she wanted she began conversing with the townspeople. She had managed to become good friends with most of them, even entered a relationship with the ever beautiful Elliot, but her best friend in this town was in fact George.

     She didn't know if it was because of how she was raised or if it was something else, but Mello always had a respect for those with age. When she met George for the first time she was a teensey bit hurt by how he acted towards her, although it wasn't as bad as how Shane did. But she never gave up. She was determined to show him that she was a good person and that they could be friends, and voila! Friends they did become. He even called her 'hun'! Older people just made her heart melt.

     She spoke with everyone she could see and was about to tell Mayor Lewis she was ready for the contest when she over heard Abigail talking with Sebastian about Welwick being set up in the cemetery. Mello had seen Welwick's program almost everyday since she began going to the mines and was a bit giddy about meeting her in person. So, being the curious and giddy little bean she was, she ventured to the cemetery and saw two people she hadn't talked to yet. The fortune teller and the wizard. She spoke with Rasmodious first as she knew him and received an interesting conversation with him that left her even more curious about his backstory.

     Then she approached the tent with the diviner herself. She was welcomed and paid the 500g she needed before listening very closely to her words. "Ah yes. I see you and Elliot standing in a field of grass together. You both seem very happy."

     Mello was pleased with that. As long as Elliot was happy and she could keep her cat, she was happy.

     "Hmm. You are laying in the hospital. Hurt or sick, I do not know. Ah, George is there to keep you company. What a good friend."

     That part worried the farmer. As nice as it was for George to visit her in the hospital, she didn't  _want_  to be admitted to said place. She had work to do.

     "Oh! You are up against a dark figure in battle. But you seem more than ready to take on the challenge. That is all my crystal ball will allow me to see. Remember, the future is not set in stone. Farewell, Child." The brunette thanked the mysterious woman and went about her day, paying the reading no more mind as the weeks went on.

     Then Winter rolled around, and Mello's visits to the mine became more frequent. She would get beautiful gems, useful ores, and the odd crab for the crab cakes she liked to make Elliot from the mines. People in the town would say be careful to her to be polite, figuring the mines weren't as dangerous as they used to think if the farmer girl was going down there. But Mello took those words to heart when George told her how he ended up in a wheelchair and  _he_  told her to be careful. Especially about where she placed her explosives. She promised and continued to visits.

     It was about the middle of Winter when the farmer suddenly didn't show up to talk to George. She always visited the elderly man since the day she moved in.  _Always._  So when she didn't show up around noon George felt fear grip his old heart. He made his was to his grandson and asked him if he'd seen Mello running around that day. Alex looked like he was about to say yes, but he stopped before he started and looked puzzled. "Actually, no. I haven't. Want me to go ask around?"

     "If you wouldn't mind. Just to set my old mind at ease."

     Alex nodded and journeyed around town for a bit, leaving his grandfather anxious back at the house. The uneasy feeling that had been settling in George's stomach since he woke up intensified when Alex came back with a frightened look on his face. "Gramps . . . According to Wild Man Linus, Mello never left the mines last night. He and some others are going in to look for her. I'm going, too. I promise I'll be back as soon as we find her, okay?" The older man took his grandson's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Alex returned the gesture before running off. Evelyn entered the house and took her place beside her husband, the couple holding hands as they waited for news on the sweet, young woman that found her way into their hearts.

     It was 1:45 pm before any news came back to them. Alex opened the door to the house covered in dirt, sweat, and a dark red stain on his shirt and jacket. He spotted his grandparents and let out a shuddering breath. "We . . . We found her . . . But . . ." The two elderly people held their breath as Alex sat down and tried to compose himself. "But she was hurt. Like, really bad. There was blood. Oh, Yoba, so much blood . . ." That explained the red stains now. Alex was probably the strongest in town, so he would have been tasked with carrying the farmer if she couldn't walk.

     Granny and Gramps made their way to their grandson's side and took his hands. "Alex, dear, why don't you go get washed up and let me wash your clothes. All we can do now is hope she gets better. Everything that you could have done has been done. Go wash and rest." The boy nodded and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before heading to his room.

     George let out a sigh and pat his wife's thigh. "I'm going to go out for a bit, Dear."

     "Alright. Behave yourself."

     "Hmph. For you."

     He left the house and rolled his way to the hospital. Once in the waiting room he was greeted by Maru. "Hello, Mr. Mullner. Is there something I can help you with?"

     "No no, I don't believe so. I'm just here to wait for news on Ms. Mello."

     "Ah. Good to know Elliot isn't the only one."

     George looked to his right to see what she was talking about and saw the man who lived on the beach. His long hair covering the right side of his face while the left looked a mix between agonized, terrified, and lost. He wheeled himself to the younger man waited beside him, both lost in their own thoughts.  _'This poor boy looks so shaken up. The emotions in his eyes, is this how Evelyn felt when I had my accident?'_  Wanting to comfort the other, yet not knowing the right words to say, George took a shot in the dark and placed his hand on the boy's.

     Elliot jumped slightly and turned his attention to the man beside him. It took a moment to process what was going on before he gave the elderly gentleman a grateful smile and lightly squeezed his hand back. The two stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime before Harvey opened the door and saw them. "Elliot, George. You two here to see Mello?"

     The men let go as the blond stood up, both nodding. Harvey nodded and motioned for them to follow him. When they entered the room and saw her just lying there their hearts broke. She was always so filled with energy and on the move. To see her so still just felt wrong. The beeping of a heart monitor and the IV slowly dripping down made this experience even worse for the two men. The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke again.

     "I had to immediate surgery when she got here because her left lung was punctured. Thankfully, that was the worst of it and she mostly needed stitches and patches. She did loose a lot of blood, but I got some saline into her so she should be fine. She just needs to rest for a few days so her lung can heal and so she doesn't rip out her stitches."

     Both men let out the breath they were holding and smiled, thanking the doctor profusely. Harvey told them he was just doing his job and that one of them could stay with her for the night in case she woke up. George was going to let Elliot, but was surprised by the dramatic man's words. "George, would you mind staying with her?"

     He gave the long haired person a look that caused him to explain himself. "Well, you see, since Mello won't be able to work for a good while I was thinking of doing some work on the farm in her place. I've helped her out sometimes, and maybe that Shane fellow would help with the animals. But I'd need to go and ask him so we, or I, can get started."

     Realization hit George and he smiled. "I'd be more than happy to stay the night. Let me go tell my wife."

~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~

     Mello opened her chocolate brown eyes and squinted at the light above her. How was this possible? The last thing she remembered was collapsing in the cave after an intense battle with a Shadow Brute and a Shadow Shaman. She won the battle, but had been seriously injured. Finally feeling a pressure on her hand she turned to see George asleep in his wheelchair beside her, his hand holding her's even as he slept. She smiled as she remembered Welwick's words. Indeed, George was a good friend, as was the rest of the town it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasures~♫


End file.
